His Name Is Draco
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Aku mencari kemana ia menghilang. Ya, hingga kini aku masih mencarinya. Namanya Draco. Ia adalah orang yang kucintai. My Name Is Draco's sequel. Hermione & Ron's perspective. Shounen-Ai, yaoi, angsty. Dun like dun read. If U dun mind, RnR!


**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling  
**Genre:** Angst/romance/friendship  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** DMHP/ HPDM (teuteup, yang mana aja kayaknya sama di fic ini)  
**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, angsty theme, OOCness, **don't like don't read.**

**A/N: **Alurnya ngambil dari buku dan _movie_-nya. Jadi nyampur gitu. Truz yang ini kayaknya melenceng dari kisah-kisah yang ada di buku ma _movie_. Yang ini sekuel dari My Name Is Draco. Masih mau baca? Silakeun! ^^

* * *

"_What's in a name…"_

By Shakespeare

* * *

**His Name Is Draco**

* * *

_Aku mencarinya._

_Aku mencarinya kemana-mana._

_Aku mencari kemana ia pergi._

_Aku mencari kemana ia menghilang._

_Ya, hingga kini aku masih mencarinya._

_Namun, aku tak kunjung menemukannya._

_Aku tak tahu dimana ia berada._

_Aku tak tahu dimana dirinya saat ini._

_Aku tak tahu, tapi aku bertekad untuk mencari tahu._

_Namanya Draco._

_Ia adalah orang yang kucintai._

* * *

"Ron, apa kau sudah dapat kabar kemana Harry pergi?"

Pemuda berambut kemerahan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Belum sama sekali, _'Mione_. Aku—kami benar-benar kehilangan jejaknya," jawabnya lesu.

Gadis berambut coklat—yang biasanya berantakan namun kini tergelung rapi—kembali pada aktivitas 'buang-buang waktu'nya—berjalan bolak-balik seolah meniti satu balok kayu—sembari menghela napas berat. Ia menggigiti kuku ibu jarinya seolah menyiratkan kecemasan yang amat sangat. Itulah keadaan Hermione Granger sekarang.

"Sudah dua minggu Harry menghilang… dia kemana sih?!" gusar Ron, menimpali sikap sahabatnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang rekreasi Gryffindor menjeblak lebar, memperlihatkan sesosok pria berjubah hitam dengan rambut pirang panjang.

"Saya berharap untuk sebuah kabar bagus, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley," ucap pria itu angkuh. "Sudah kalian dapatkan keberadaan Mr. Potter?" tanyanya.

"Mr. Malfoy," sapa Hermione pada pria yang merupakan mantan tahanan _Azkaban_ sementara Ron hanya mendengus. "Sayang sekali kami belum dapat kabar apa-apa mengenai keberadaan Harry. Bagaimana dengan Anda?" Hermione balik bertanya dengan keangkuhan yang tak kalah dari sang Malfoy. Masih terlihat jelas kalau kedua orang itu belum menerima sang mantan _Death Eater_ sebagai bagian dari mereka sekarang.

Lucius terdiam. Matanya menatap tajam kedua remaja yang memang ia rasa belum menerimanya sepenuhnya. _Well_, wajar saja.

"Tidak seperti Anda, saya sudah mendapatkan petunjuk keberadaan Mr. Potter—" fokus Hermione dan Ron kini beralih pada sang Malfoy, "—dan benar dugaan saya, Mr. Potter ada di dunia biasa, tepatnya di Wilhelmina," jelas Lucius yang otomatis membuat kedua remaja Gryffindor itu membelalakkan mata.

"Wilhelmina?! Belanda?! Kenapa sampai sejauh itu?!" Ron hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Saya rasa itu mustahil, Mr. Malfoy," sanggah Hermione, "tidak ada alasan untuk Harry pergi ke sana. Mungkin Anda ha—"

"Saya akan menghargai Anda jika Anda tak meremehkan saya, Ms. Granger," potong Lucius dengan nada tajam yang membuat Hermione terkesiap. "Ternyata teman dari Mr. Potter hanya bisa membantah pendapat orang lain, merasa dirinya paling benar," lanjutnya ketus.

Hampir saja Ron menyerang sang Malfoy jika tidak dihentikan oleh Hermione. "Bisakah Anda menjelaskannya lebih lanjut, Mr. Malfoy?" tanya gadis itu.

Lucius tertawa mengejek, "Ternyata tak satu pun dari kalian yang berinisiatif menanyai keluarga Dursley, saya kecewa."

Barulah saat mendengar itu, Hermione dan Ron saling berpandangan. Mereka lupa dengan apa yang seharusnya menjadi fokus utama mereka.

Sekali lagi Lucius tertawa namun hanya sebentar sebelum berkata, "Silakan berkutat dengan pemikiran Anda sendiri. Selamat malam." Kemudian, ia pun pergi.

"Tunggu dulu, Mr. Malfoy!" tahan Hermione. "Sebetulnya ada yang ingin saya tanyakan pada Anda…"

Lucius berhenti namun tak berbalik.

"Kenapa Anda mau membantu kami mencari Harry? Bukankah Anda membenci—erm—kami?" tanya Hermione. Pertanyaan yang sama pun tertinggal dalam benak Ron.

Tanpa berbalik—malahan mulai melangkah perlahan—Lucius menjawab dengan tenang, "Dari awal, kami, Keluarga Malfoy, sebenarnya tidak memiliki niatan sama sekali untuk bergabung dengan iblis itu dan menciptakan perang. Namun, iblis itu tahu persis cara mengancam yang baik sehingga kami tak punya pilihan selain mengikuti perintahnya. Dan kini, perang telah berakhir," ia mengambil napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "saya berharap perdamaian yang selalu kami harapkan sungguh terbentuk dan menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Lagipula…"

"Lagipula… apa?" sahut Ron penasaran. Namun, tak ada lanjutan untuk satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulut sang Malfoy.

"Selamat malam," ucap Lucius lagi sebelum mengakhiri pertemuannya dengan kedua remaja itu.

_Lagipula… mungkin Potter dapat menemukan Draco setelahnya…_

* * *

Kini, di sinilah mereka—Hermione dan Ron—di depan pintu gerbang rumah keluarga Dursley. Tatapan mereka terpaku pada satu titik dimana berdiri seorang laki-laki gemuk dan gempal yang juga menatap mereka.

"Kalian dari dunia sihir?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Ya, kami ingin bertanya tentang Harry Potter—ehm—Mr. Dursley," jawab Hermione sopan.

"Dudley," ucap laki-laki itu mengoreksi, "masuklah."

"Dengan senang hati, Dudley," Ron menyahuti dengan langsung membuka pintu gerbang yang memang tak terkunci. Diikuti Hermione, mereka berdua memasuki kediaman Dursley yang tampak lebih kumuh dari biasanya.

Seperti sudah tak terawat lagi, rumah yang pernah menjadi 'tempat tinggal' Harry kini terlihat kosong selepas perginya kedua orang tua Dudley yang tewas akibat kecelakaan pesawat ketika mereka berlibur ke Hawaii seminggu yang lalu. Hanya Dudley yang selamat dari peristiwa tersebut karena dengan cerobohnya—atau beruntungnya—ketinggalan pada saat jam keberangkatan. Kini Dudley sendiri dan menghidupi dirinya sebagai _freelance_ di sebuah perusahaan surat kabar yang berada di London.

"Kamar Harry ada di sana," ucap Dudley memberitahu, menunjuk satu ruang kecil tepat di bawah tangga.

Ron masih merasa kesal dengan sikap keluarga Dursley yang seenaknya memperlakukan Harry seperti pembantu dan menempatkannya di ruang sempit penuh debu yang sama sekali tidak layak disebut kamar tidur. Namun, mengingat bahwa bukan hal itu yang menjadi prioritasnya sekarang, Ron hanya mendengus kesal menanggapi kekesalan hatinya.

"Kalian bisa menggeledah semua isi kamar bahkan rumah ini asal jangan lupa kunci pintu sebelum pergi dan tempatkan kunci itu di bawah pot bunga _Pansy_. Aku harus berangkat kerja sekarang," ucap Dudley sembari mengambil tas kecil dan kameranya. Ia tak menengok ke belakang lagi ketika sudah berjalan melalui pintu, tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang akan kedua remaja sahabat sepupunya itu kerjakan.

"Dudley berubah…" komentar Hermione setelah memasuki kamar Harry. Matanya mulai bergerak kemana-mana, berusaha mencari petunjuk akan keberadaan Harry.

Ron mengangkat bahunya, "_Yeah_, semenjak kecelakaan itu dia memang berubah—berdasarkan apa yang aku dengar dari tetangga sebelum kita ke sini tadi. _Well_, setidaknya dia berubah menjadi lebih… baik—mungkin," ucapnya.

Hermione tersenyum menanggapi opini Ron sebelum kembali mencari petunjuk tentang Harry. "Ron, kau cari di bagian sana—" menunjuk ke arah tumpukan baju dan perkamen yang menggunung di tempat tidur, "—aku akan mencari di bagian rak buku ini," ujarnya yang dibalas 'OK' oleh Ron.

Mereka mencari dan terus mencari hingga tak menyadari berjam-jam telah berlalu. Namun, nihil yang mereka dapatkan. Lelah mulai mereka rasakan hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak.

"Kenapa tak ada satu pun petunjuk seperti yang dikatakan si Malfoy itu?! Apa dia membohongi kita?!" kesal Ron yang benar-benar lelah. Tangannya mengambil segelas air yang disodorkan Hermione padanya. "Kau tidak ada ide lain Hermione? Mungkin mantra apa yang bisa membuat kita mencarinya lebih mudah, begitu?"

Hermione menggeleng, "Sudah kucoba berbagai mantra, Ron. Namun, seperti ada yang membuat mantra itu terpental sehingga keberadaan Harry tak diketemukan…" ucapnya lelah sebelum menegak minumannya sendiri.

Ron kembali mendengus kasar, "Pasti Harry memiliki suatu mantra yang membuat keberadaannya tak terlacak! Sial!" serunya sambil menghentakkan kaki dengan tak sabar. "Tak heran Mum, Dad dan yang lain tak bisa melacaknya…" ia pun bersandar pada sofa yang menghadap perapian, dan ketika itulah matanya menangkap secarik perkamen yang berada di atasnya.

"Hermione…" Ron bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri perkamen itu, "ini…" ia menunjukkannya pada sang gadis untuk diteliti lebih lanjut. Hermione pun mengambil dan mulai membukanya.

"Ini… surat dari Harry untuk Dudley…" ucap Hermione tanpa sadar saat matanya bertumbukan dengan frasa pertama dari isi perkamen tersebut.

_**Dear Dudley,**_

**Aku mendengar bahwa Paman dan Bibi tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat yang kalian tumpangi. Aku turut menyesal. Aku tahu ini pasti berat untukmu, tapi bertahanlah. Jangan berpikiran untuk menyusul mereka. Kau harus tetap bertahan dan melanjutkan hidupmu. Ingat, jangan menyerah!**

**Haha, aku tahu kau pasti ingin sekali menonjokku setelah membaca paragraph awal, dan mungkin kau akan berseru "memangnya kau tahu apa tentang perasaanku, Potty jelek!" **_**yeah,**_** aku tahu pasti kau akan seperti itu. Tapi kau harus ingat siapa aku. Aku sudah lebih dahulu mengalami apa yang kau alami, jadi jangan kau anggap aku tak mengerti perasaanmu, **_**Dude**_**.**

**Aku mengirim surat ini bukan untuk menghinamu tapi agar kau tetap bertahan dengan segala penderitaanmu. **_**Hell yeah**_**, lagi-lagi aku dan ke-pede-anku. **_**Syndrome heroism**_**-ku memang sangat parah sepertinya. Kuharap kau tidak terlalu ambil pusing akan hal itu.**

_**Dude**_**, sekarang aku berada di Wilhelmina, bagian dari Belanda. Apa kau bingung kenapa aku berada di tempat sejauh itu? **_**Well, Y'know,**_** aku sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mencari seseorang… seseorang yang berarti bagiku. Aku seorang petualang yang tidak tahu tujuan jelas kemana harus melangkah tapi aku tak peduli akan hal itu **_**sih**_**. Aku hanya akan terus mencarinya, itu saja.**

**Oh, apa lagi-lagi kau bingung? Mungkin aku harus menjelaskannya dari awal ya? **_**Fine then**_**.**

**Kau tahu tentang perang besar yang terjadi antara Hogwarts dan Voldemort, **_**'kan**_**? Yah, perang itu sudah berakhir dengan kemenangan kami, tapi… aku tak merasa menang. Sama sekali tak merasa menang. Aku kehilangan dan menghilangkan banyak nyawa… Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape dan lainnya… aku merasa kalah, kalah yang teramat sangat hingga membuat hatiku kosong seakan kebahagiaan tak pernah menjamahnya. Aku merasakan sakit dalam hatiku yang aku tahu takkan pernah sembuh. Namun, di sisi lain, aku tahu aku harus terus bertahan hidup. Karena itulah, aku mencari sesuatu—seseorang untukku berbagi.**

**Aku menemukannya. Entah kapan, aku telah menemukannya. Mungkin jauh sebelum aku bertemu dengannya, aku sudah memiliki suatu ikatan abadi dengannya. Aku tahu aku berlebihan, tapi itu benar. Aku memiliki seseorang yang bernasib sama denganku. Seseorang yang—walaupun kondisinya berlawanan denganku—memiliki mata yang sama artinya. Aku dan dia nyaris serupa. Kalau ada kesempatan untukku berteman dengannya, tentu kulakukan hal itu. Namun, kau tahu, aku pernah mengabaikan uluran tangannya satu kali.**

**Ya, aku pernah menolaknya. Di hari pertama aku melangkahkan kakiku di Hogwarts, dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk berteman denganku. **_**But Y'kow, I was a jerk back then**_**. Aku 'menepis' tangannya karena dia menghina Ron. Karena dia menghina teman pertama yang kini menjadi sahabat baikku, hanya karena itu. Menurutmu, aku ini salah atau benar? Awalnya aku tak ingin mencari masalah dengan siapa-siapa. Namun, karena ego-ku yang hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukkulah yang membuatku menampiknya.**

**Itulah kesalahan terbesarku.**

**Padahal, kalau aku berpikir baik-baik, seharusnya aku bisa berteman dengan siapa pun walaupun di dua pihak yang berbeda. Mungkin memang setelahnya aku akan dianggap munafik, tapi, **_**hey, who the hell cares?**_** Sekarang barulah aku berpikir seperti itu. Seandainya dari dulu aku sudah memikirkannya, aku pasti akan bisa berteman dengannya. Aku yakin kami pasti bisa menjadi sahabat baik—walaupun mungkin hubungannya dengan Ron takkan semulus yang kubayangkan.**

**Haha, aku tahu kau pasti bosan dengan suratku yang isinya sampah ini. **_**Yeah**_**, aku akan senang berbagi cerita denganmu **_**sih**_**.**

**Yang jelas, aku sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mencari dirinya. Aku mendapatkan mimpi pertanda bahwa aku akan menemukannya di kota ini, di Wilhelmina. Mungkin mimpi itu tak berarti sama sekali, tapi sedikit petunjuk mengenai keberadaan dirinya sangat penting. Aku berpikir untuk mencobanya. Doakan aku menemukannya ya!**

**Lagi, mungkin kau akan merasa aku ini sok pahlawan, aku tahu itu. Namun, aku akan mencarinya.**

**Aku mencarinya.**

**Aku mencarinya kemana-mana.**

**Aku mencari kemana ia pergi.**

**Aku mencari kemana ia menghilang.**

**Ya, hingga kini aku masih mencarinya.**

**Namun, aku tak kunjung menemukannya.**

**Aku tak tahu dimana ia berada.**

**Aku tak tahu dimana dirinya saat ini.**

**Aku tak tahu, tapi aku bertekad untuk mencari tahu.**

**Namanya Draco.**

**Ia adalah orang yang kucintai.**

**Aku pasti akan menemukannya.**

_**Sincerely,**_

**Harry Potter.**

Seusai membaca surat itu, Ron terduduk di lantai dengan kasarnya. Matanya membulat seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dibacanya. Harry, sahabatnya, teman terbaik yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara sendiri ternyata mencintai seorang Malfoy! MALFOY for God's sake!

"_Bloody hell…_" lirihnya sambil menutup sebelah separuh wajahnya dengan frustasi.

Lain halnya dengan Hermione. Gadis itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang berlebihan seperti Ron. Malahan, ia seperti sudah mengetahuinya secara tak sadar. Intuisi seorang wanita mungkin? Entahlah? Gadis itu menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya.

"Kau tak apa, Ron?" Hermione berusaha menenangkan Ron yang terlihat begitu… menyesal?

"Ini salahku, _'Mione_… ini semua karena kesalahanku…" lirih Ron, "kalau saja waktu itu aku tak menertawakan Malfoy ketika ia menyebutkan namanya, mungkin Harry bisa berteman dengannya… mungkin Harry takkan menghilang seperti ini…" sesalnya.

"Tapi itu karena Malfoy menghinamu," Hermione berusaha membesarkan hati Ron, "yah… aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa sebenarnya…" gumamnya. Kemudian mereka terdiam. Mereka bermain dengan keheningan dan pikiran masing-masing.

Harry jatuh cinta pada Malfoy tentunya tak pernah ada dalam pikiran mereka—kecuali Hermione, mungkin. Sebab, mereka tahu, mereka paham bahwa Harry dan Draco adalah musuh alami. Gryffindor dan Slytherin, singa dan ular, putih dan hitam, seperti bagaimana mereka berinteraksi setiap hari tanpa adanya perdamaian. Mereka pun berada di pihak yang berbeda yang diharuskan bertarung satu sama lain. Namun, satu yang membuat mereka sama… yaitu perasaan.

Hermione dan Ron menyadari kalau tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menginginkan perang terjadi. Tidak Harry maupun Draco. Mereka sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal itu. Tapi apa daya, takdir berkata lain sehingga mengharuskan mereka untuk berperang.

Tragis, itulah yang ada dalam benak Hermione.

"Tidak bisa begini!" Ron tiba-tiba berseru. "Tidak boleh berakhir begini! Kita harus mencari Harry! Kita harus menyusulnya!" pemuda itu pun bangkit untuk kembali melangkah menuju kamar Harry.

"Kau punya uang untuk menyusulnya, Ron? Kau tentu sudah menyadari bahwa tempat Harry berada sama sekali bebas dari pengaruh sihir. Karena itu, kita harus ke sana sebagai _muggle_," ujar Hermione yang juga ikut beranjak dari tempatnya. "_Remember, it's not in Galleons_…"

Ron menyeringai, "Kau pikir aku tak pernah menyisihkan sebagian uang saku, _'Mione_? Lagipula, kita punya pendana besar."

* * *

"Aku jadi ingat ketika kita berkeliling dunia a la _muggle_, Lucius."

"Tentu, Narcissa. Hal yang tak mungkin bangsawan lain lakukan," sahut Lucius menanggapi istrinya.

"Waktu itu kita disambut dengan begitu antusiasnya oleh orang-orang di Florida, kau ingat?" tanya Narcissa lagi.

"Ya, dengan amat sangat jelas. Mungkin mereka menganggap kita sebagai orang yang patut mereka hormati. _Well_, memang sudah seharusnya begitu," ucap Lucius sambil melirik ke arah kedua penumpang yang tak terduga dalam mobil _Limousine_-nya.

Ron dan Hermione hanya menatap sepasang suami-istri itu dengan tatapan yang seperti tidak mengenakkan. Awalnya, mereka tak menyangka bahwa Lucius akan dengan mudah menerima permintaan mereka. Ternyata berbeda dengan anggapan mereka sebelumnya.

Kemarin Ron ber-_floo_ ria ke wilayah Malfoy Manor. Pemuda itu memohon—sebenarnya meminta—kedua Malfoy itu untuk mengantarkan mereka ke Wilhelmina untuk mencari Harry. Tak terduga, jawaban tegas "_yes_" bisa dengan mudah ia terima. Namun, hal itu tak luput dari rasa penasaran Hermione akan satu hal.

"_Excuse me, Mrs. Malfoy_, boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?" akhirnya Hermione memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Narcissa menatapnya sejenak sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kenapa Anda mau membantu kami?"

Narcissa tak langsung menjawab. Wanita itu terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali tersenyum,

"Karena Harry mungkin dapat menemukan Draco…" jawabnya.

"_I thought so_…" gumam Hermione, "awalnya kami mengira bahwa mungkin Anda hanya ingin membantu kami untuk mengucapkan sesuatu pada Harry, tapi setelah kupikir lagi, mungkin saja tujuan Anda yang sebenarnya adalah putera Anda yang menghilang. Ternyata benar…" tambahnya. Ia pun melirik Ron yang kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Sesuatu yang membuat kedua Malfoy tersebut membelalakkan mata.

"Topi seleksi? Kenapa topi itu ada padamu, Mr. Weasley?"

"Pedang Godric Gryffindor," ucap Ron, "mungkin saja pedang ini dapat memberitahu dimana Harry," lanjutnya seraya mengambil pedang yang tiba-tiba muncul sesaat setelah is menyebutkan nama _The-Boy-Who-Lived_. Pada saat yang bersamaan pula, pedang itu teracung ke salah satu jendela mobil—seakan memberitahu arah kemana mereka harus pergi.

"_I think we have to move to East…_"

* * *

Di suatu tempat yang telah berada jauh dari pemukiman jalan besar dan jauh dari pemukiman penduduk setempat yang didominasi orang kulit hitam, berhentilah _Limousine_ milik Lucius Malfoy. Penumpang yang ada di dalamnya pun keluar untuk melihat sekeliling mereka. Sepanjang mata memandang, yang ada hanya hutan lebat yang seperti tak terjamah tangan manusia. Tak ada tanda kehidupan manusia—kecuali tumbuhan dan hewan—di dalamnya. Mereka mulai ragu kalau Harry ada di sini. Namun, belum sempat mereka berkomentar apa-apa, lagi-lagi pedang Godric menunjukkan arah yang harus mereka tempuh. Dengan segera mereka memasuki hutan itu.

Begitu jauh mereka berjalan hingga akhirnya mereka melihat sebuah rumah kecil yang gelap dan suram. Sebuah bangunan tua yang sudah rusak di sana-sini namun terlihat nyaman. Di sekelilingnya terhiasi oleh bunga Krisan yang tumbuh begitu saja seolah tak terhalang oleh kondisi yang tak memungkinkan.

"Ini… Harry berada di sini?" ragu Ron. Ia bermaksud membuka pintu rumah tersebut ketika terdengar jeritan pilu dari dalam. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Ron dan yang lain mendobrak pintu itu dan mendapati satu panorama yang membuat mereka terbelalak.

Harry tengah memeluk seseorang yang tak bernyawa. Seseorang yang pastinya tak mereka kira akan ada di sana.

"… Draco… Draco…" isak Harry terdengar oleh mereka, membuat Lucius dan Narcissa berlari menghampirinya, "_don't leave… me…_"

"Ha-Harry…?" Narcissa memanggil pemuda berambut berantakan itu dengan ragu dan takut, "a-apakah itu…" pertanyaannya berhenti ketika wanita itu mengenali dengan jelas bahwa seseorang yang tengah dipeluk Harry tak lain adalah puteranya sendiri, Draco—puteranya yang menghilang. Wanita itu pun terjatuh berlutut dengan lemas. Tenaganya hilang seketika.

"Draco…" lirih Lucius, "… DRACO!" Pria itu menyambar puteranya dari dekapan Harry lalu memeluknya erat. Lucius juga menepuk-nepuk pipi anaknya, berharap ada tanda kehidupan di sana. Sayangnya, tak ada tanda kehidupan bergaung dari sang anak. "Draco… jangan pergi, Nak… jangan pergi…" air mata mulai keluar dari bola mata Lucius yang terkenal akan sikap dinginnya. Siapa sangka justru pria itulah yang menunjukkan emosinya ketika mendapati bahwa puteranya telah tiada.

Melihat pemandangan tersebut, Hermione tak bisa menahan jatuhnya embun dari kedua bola matanya. Gadis itu menghampiri Narcissa lalu memeluknya seakan memeluk ibunya sendiri sementara Narcissa hanya bisa diam, membatu di tempat, tak lagi merasakan hidup.

Ron, yang masih tetap di tempatnya berdiri, memandangi Harry yang masih sesunggukan di sebelah Lucius. Ia menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya hancur yang dari dulu kerap ia rasakan.

Ia telah membunuh seseorang—bukan, dua orang. Ia telah membunuh dua orang karena perbuatannya di masa lalu.

Ronald Weasley telah 'membunuh' Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Err… Jangan bunuh Kyou karena berakhir begini ya? m__m

Mohon maaph klo ada typo(s) dan OOC yg keterlaluan, juga plot yang ngalor ngidul. Silakeun review supaya Kyou tau tanggapan readers. _Just don't waste your time in leaving me flames._

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
